Stalls, pens and chutes are well known for receiving, confining and holding farm animals for various purposes. Examples of such for general background information include stalls for milking cows, rodeo stalls for receiving horses and bulls prior to release in riding contests, feeding stalls for various animals, resting compartments, sow farrowing boxes and the like. Restrictive stalls and chutes for individually feeding pigs and hogs are conventional. Devices are also known for holding an effectively immobilizing horses for veterinary treatment or owner horse handling and the like. In the latter case, typical uses and purposes include trimming, washing, treating, palpating, worming and grooming. Consideration must be given and taken with respect to both the animal and the owner, vet or operator. What is desired is efficient operation and convenience on initial confinement, holding and release for both, with effective one person operation and total consideration taken for the safety of both the horse and handler at all stages of the operation.